


The Next Chapter

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Life After War, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Poe’s been many things in his life — a student, a commander, a general, and a leader — and has many dreams for his future, once the war ends.But most importantly, he wants to go through it all with her by his side.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> For Damerey Daily 1/14/20 prompt: There are so many lives I want to share with you. I will never be complete until… I do.

She came into his life unexpectedly, at one of the worst moments in his life. But he doesn’t regret their meeting, not at all.

During the war, he had so many dreams of what he might do when the battle ended — maybe go back home to Yavin IV, become a farmer like his dad. But life continued on, and the galaxy continued to need his service, and that of a lovely Jedi, too.

But now, surrounded by family and friends, he stands beneath the Force Tree, Rey’s hands clasped in his.

He smiles. The next chapter is about to begin.


End file.
